One Step At A Time
by lucky-im-terrified
Summary: Their love of dance caused their paths to cross, or maybe it was just destiny, serendipity, or destined serendipity. Either way, Moose and Camille have always been meant for each other. A fic following Moose and Camille through the years. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Small Beginnings

A/N: Heya guys! Who has watched Step Up All In?! Did you love it? I haven't watched it yet but because of my obsession with my number one OTP forever, and tumblr (Shout out to MooseandCamille'sLove and affiliates), I managed to watch every Moosille scene on earth. This my first ever fic for the Step Up category (I've only written Camp Rock fics...since I'm a huge fan of Alyson Stoner), so I'm really nervous about how this would come out. This is kinda Camille-centric since we really don't know much of her than being Moose's destined other half, but don't worry Moose will be here too! He's always all over the place, and this is a Moosille fic, duh. Anyway, something tells I'm just rambling so I'll end this here, for now.

Disclaimer: Uhmm...do I really have to say that I don't own Step Up or any of the characters? Because If I did, man, I won't be here doing Moosille fanfiction. Alyson and Adam would've had the lead roles in Step Up All In.

Chapter 1: Small beginnings

Dance has always held a special place in her heart.

Camille's hidden love of dance all started 6 years ago, when she was in 3rd grade. It was all because of one of her schoolmates - a certain boy who she learned was by the name of Robert. Everyday, she would see him dancing in front of his friends, other people, her classmates, and even her once. It was one day in fifth grade, when he pulled her into the dance floor in the middle of the crowd and asked her to dance with him. She almost did, but being the quiet, reserved, and sad-to-say socially outcast, Camille, she quickly rejected the offer, shying away and running home as if her life depended on it.

As she went home that day, she quickly regretted the decision. Why didn't I try?, she thought. It was a one way ticket to coming out of her shell, exploring what she truly loved. It was a way to finally change what other people thought and labeled her. To them, she was just one pitiful foster kid whose dad is in jail.

It was what made her love dance - the freedom of expression, and the versatility of it - and admire Robert. She admired the way he danced all over the place, as if he knew everyone. She always hoped that one day that would happen to her. Maybe not now, but someday in the future. She nearly thought she'd never get the chance.

That was until that day she played with her brother in the yard.  
She never knew Tyler could dance, but when he did, she risked doing what she secretly loved. She danced. She moved and she knew she was good at it, seeing how she copied her older brother's moves perfectly. At that moment, she didn't care if she sucked or what. All that mattered was that she was dancing, and she felt free doing so. It felt so good, and so right that she almost thought that dance was meant for her. It has always been that way.

Or maybe not, she thought. Practically speaking, I'm never going to survive with just dance, alone. That's too good to be true.

In a single moment, she tried to erase her high hopes and dreams, but deep inside her, dance will always hold a special place in her heart.

It remained that way, hiding her talents and abilities from everyone else. She never danced again after that day with Tyler. It killed her not to, but if it was the only way for her to stick to reality, she had to do it.

"Hey Camille...do you still dance?", Tyler suddenly asked her, one night he along with Nora, were having dinner with her. 14-year old Camille nearly choked over her food as she heard the unexpected question.

"Camille dances, too?", Nora asked, her face lighting up with a smile.

"What? No!", Camille quickly answered. Tyler shot her look. She sighed. Why did Tyler have to know her too well? "No. I mean, it's not like...not like the way you two do.", she added. Tyler and Nora were great dancers. After that presentation in MSA, and Tyler winning a scholarship, the two just got very good at their craft. In a couple of months, they'll be doing their own world tour.

"Hey, you were good", Tyler said. "And that was like a year ago, and I haven't seen you dance since then."

"Yeah.", Camille agreed. "Which means, I probably suck by now.", she commented.

Tyler chuckled at her little sister. There she goes again, he thought. "Well, we'll never really know unless..", he drifted off, looking at her. Camille's eyes widened as she finally got the hint.

"No...No. I'm not gonna dance.", Camille protested.

"Oh, come on.", Nora cheered. "I'm pretty sure you're good."

"But-",

"Come on, Cam", Tyler said, as he stood up and took Camille's hand. "Show us what you've got."

"Ty.."  
Before she knew it, Tyler picked a song and blasted it on the speakers of their home stereo. Camille froze in place. There was so much pressure. After all, it was Tyler and Nora who were watching.

Camille did not move, and so, Tyler turned down the volume of the stereo.

"Camille.."

"I'm sorry.", she quickly said. "I..I can't think of what to do...", she stuttered. She hated herself. A year ago, this was not hard at all. What was wrong with her?, she thought.

"You don't have to necessarily think of it.", Nora said. "You have to feel it, and you'd know what to do."

It took a second for Nora's words to sink down on her.

She nodded, biting her lip. Nora was right. That's the main thing about dancing, after all. It was freedom that she lacked.

"Can we try again?", Camille asked, finally finding her voice. I can do this, she thought.

Smiling, Tyler turned up the volume again.

Camille closed her eyes, letting the beat of the music sink in. In a second, she found herself moving her body in different ways. She began doing a series of popping, locking, grooving, swaying, and doing other dance moves along to the rhythm of the music. After a few minutes, Camille collapsed to the floor, catching her breath, a smile on her face.

"God, I missed doing that!", she exclaimed. Tyler and Nora laughed.

"And you're saying you probably sucked.", Tyler commented.

"Did I?", Camille asked, a nervous tone evident in her voice.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing!", Nora exclaimed. Camille flushed. She just got a compliment from Nora. Wow.

"So, she's in, isn't she?", Tyler asked Nora.

"Duh. She has so much potential.", Nora answered.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?", Camille asked, an expression of confusion on her face. The two looked at each other with bright smiles on their faces.

"Guys?"

"Camille, we're sending you to MSA", Tyler said.

A/N: Aannd...there we go folks! Chapter 1! Yipee! I hope it wasn't that bad! *fingers crossed*

Anyway, MOOSE will be on the next chapter! I just needed to devise a plan on how they'd meet because a lot of people are actually wondering how in the world did M and C meet... Well, answer is up next chap! For now, tell me whatcha think and leave a review :))  
-Sof :3


	2. Chapter 2: Moose and Chameleon

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Moose and Chameleon

Camille shrugged, remembering the exact scenario, almost a year ago now. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to be given the chance to dance, and this time really, really dance...even if it's ballet, jazz, or whatever.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts from the reminiscing. Why was she even doing that?, she thought. She had a presentation coming up. She needed to focus.

Sighing, she stood at the middle of the empty dance studio, and turned the stereo on. She immediately went back, watching herself in the mirror.

'I won't dance don't ask me..'

As the song started to play, she immediately sighed. This song, which she picked from a fish bowl was great and all, but honestly, she thought it would be better to be done by a duet. Unfortunately, she couldn't pair up with anyone from her class since everyone was set on doing solos.

After a few minutes of trying different moves and staring at the mirror, she closed her eyes and let out an exasperated groan. Oh god, I have nothing, she thought.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.", she muttered under her breath. They only had a week to prepare for the presentation, and it's only two days away, now. She sighed. Maybe it just wasn't her day. Yet, she needed to at least make her time productive or else she'll be cramming and improvising her way to the presentation.

She let the song start all over again. She smiled as she heard the song go into a hiphop mix all at once. Ah, the beauty of being Tyler Gage's sister. She was so thankful of Tyler. Because of him, hiphop was gladly accepted in MSA. Oh, and the MSA crew too, she thought. Because of what happened in The Streets, MSA became more open-minded to dance. At least now, it's not confined to ballet.

The MSA crew is now pretty popular in Baltimore. It had been, well, just months, since they won The Streets. In fact, it was the one that made her freshman year in MSA quite interesting. A group of streetdancers, just wow. Camille admired them so much from the beginning that she even went out to watch them battle and dance in the rain. Plus, Andie was there too. It was Tyler who tricked Andie to enter MSA. Before going on tour, he told Camille to watch out for her. She knew why. Andie was in Blake's class, of all classes, and knowing how rebellious and free-spirited Andie is, Tyler did not know if she'd survive. But as much as Camille admired the crew, she was so different from them. She was never in the spotlight, and she liked it that way. Always working in the background.

Knock, knock.

Camille broke from her trance as she heard the knock. She gazed at the door to find a familiar boy, staring at her.

What makes him so familiar?, she thought.

"Hi. Sorry. Did I disturb you?", he asked, his right hand travelling behind his neck, seemingly embarrassed.

"No. Not at all.", Camille said. "Do you...uhmm..need help with something?", she asked the familiar boy.

The boy broke into a smile and walk towards her. Seeing the smile, Camille suddenly realized who he was. She clearly did not realize, what with all his curls that have obviously grown through the years, but as she neared her and saw his face more clearly. She couldn't be wrong. He was Robert, an old schoolmate.

"You look like you're the one who needed the help."

Camille, suddenly taken aback by his answer, raised an eyebrow. She did not know what to say.

"Hey, I'm kidding. God, you're so serious.", he said and laughed heartily. "I'm here to ask you what you're going to do for the presentation because I'm doing the stage and lighting."

"Oh...", Camille said, and broke into a shy laugh. "Well, you're right. I do need the help because I've got nothing."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously.", she confirmed. "I just couldn't find something to do alone with the music."

"What? The music was great. I heard it while you're busy staring into the mirror.", the boy said goofily. "Oh, by the way, I'm Robert Alexander III...but you can call me Moose", he said as he held out his fist. Then, as if she had just unraveled a mystery puzzle, Camille's eyes widened in realization.

"What? Aren't you going to blow it up? See. It's like this.", Moose took her hand and balled it into a fist. "Then we bump it like this.", he said and did his signature fist bump. "Pooosh!"

Camille just stared at him.

"Wait...what? You're Moose? Like the Moose from the MSA crew?", she said when she finally found her voice.

Moose smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Wow. That's amazing. But wait, why are you doing stage and lighting?"

"I never took dance, just so you know.", Moose said. Or not yet, he thought.

"How about you show me what you've got and I'll help you?", Moose asked her.

"Uhmm...I told you I've got nothing, didn't I?"

"Oh, come on.", Moose said. He went to the player and started the song again.

'I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, madame with you..'

Moose suddenly danced around her, urging her to dance. Camille laughed.

"Moose...No. I won't."

'My heart won't let my feet do things they should do..  
And say, you know what you're lovely..'

"Moose, oh my gosh!", she exclaimed as he pulled her to the center. It quickly reminded her of fifth grade Robert.

'You know what, you're lovely  
Oh, what you do to me  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on a shore..'

As the song approached the hiphop mix. Moose held her hand and tap danced beside her. Camille couldn't hold it anymore, and so she danced mimicking his moves. They strided and jumped across the floor, ended up in a close position and started waltzing. A bunch of hiphop moves were incorporated and the two almost had a mini dance battle showing each other their own moves. As the song mellowed down, Moose gave his imaginary hat to Camille and he pulled her to him and finished the song with a dip.

Camille laughed as Moose helped her get back on an upright position.

"Oh, wow that was fun..", she said as she laughed. Moose smiled at her. "We just finished the song...oh wow."

"Yeah. That means you could do that for the presentation.", Moose said, smiling at his new found friend.

"Yeah. I always thought the song would be better off as a duet, but..I don't have a partner."

"Well, I could be your partner.", he said, giving her a wink. "If that's okay."

"I could but...you're not in my class.."

"What if I tell you I am in your class?"

"Well that would be great- wait, what?"

"I'm in your class, now.", Moose said. "I just got in, and I thought I had no chance finding a partner. Everyone wanted to do a solo...and then there was you. Thank God. My first presentation in MSA? All alone? No way. Couldn't handle that.", Moose said.

"Really? While you were the one who's been in dance battles, and I've only danced in front of my brother. Seriously Moose. You have nothing to be scared about."

"I can't help it. I never thought my parents would support me in dancing.", Moose said.

"Oh.", Camille said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Hey. It's not like...oh my.. Don't be guilty...", Moose said to the girl he figured out he didn't know the name of. "Uhmm... Wait a sec, your name is?"

Camille laughed. "Silly me. I haven't told you my name, have I? I'm Camille."

"Camille?"

"Camille Gage."

Moose scrunched his eyebrows. Gage? Where had he heard that, he thought.

"Your last name sounds utterly familiar, Cam.", Moose said. Camille smiled. Cam. Hmmm...she could get used to that, she thought.

"It must be because of Tyler."

"Tyler? Oh, Tyler Gage! Yeah, I knew someone was of the same last name as yours."

"Yeah, well he's my brother."

Moose stared in awe. This girl. This girl in front of him is the famous, legendary, Tyler Gage's sister. And he just danced with her. Oh wow.

"Uhmm, hello? Earth to Moose? Do you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry.. I just...I can't believe it.. I just, I mean, can you believe it?! I just danced with Tyler Gage's sister!", Moose exclaimed. Camille laughed. She knew a lot of people admiring Tyler, but not like Moose. Moose was a whole different story.

"Why? Are you a fangirl of my brother? Huh?", she teased, poking him on the sides.

"Aww, don't poke too hard on my sexy, sexy body", he said. "Or I might just take revenge..", he said before he started tickling her. Camille laughed so hard as Moose tickled her on the sides.

"Moose! Moose, stop!", she chuckled. Moose finally stopped thinking Camille just might collapse out of breath due to laughing.

"That was awesome!", Moose said as they both lied down facing the ceiling.

"No, it wasn't! Not if you're body is tortured by evil forces like you.", she answered.

"Hey, it was funny."

"Maybe.", she commented. "Thanks for today. It's really nice meeting you, Moose, even if you're such an evil being.", she said. Moose grinned.

"Nice meeting you too, Chameleon. I could tell we're going to be great friends." Moose said, looking at her.

"Me too.", Camille said. "And Chameleon, seriously? You've met me like five minutes ago and you're already calling me nicknames?"

"What? It sounds cute. Don't you like it? Moose and Chameleon. It's like bacon and eggs, or peanut butter and jelly, or-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Moose. I get it.", Camille said. Moose made a face on her, sticking his tongue out. Camille rolled her eyes.

"See? That's how I know we'll be great friends.", Moose grinned. "Come on. We have a presentation to do.", he said as he helped Camille get up on her feet.

Camille smiled, and took his hand. She did not know why she was so comfortable with Moose, but something told her it was right, and she had nothing to worry about. Maybe, it was just destiny.

Destiny? What was she thinking?, she shrugged.

A/N: Well this chapter turned out worse than I expected. Writing's kinda off today..Really sorry about the crappy writing. I had two versions written all out trying to figure out what to post but I figured out you guys deserved an update so...here! I just really wanted to get this chapter over with. Anyway, please, please tell me whatcha think :) I hope this kinda answers the question why Camille was nowhere to be seen with Moose in Step Up 2. Btw, what would you guys like for the next chapter? Like Camille, I've got nothing at the moment.  
-Sof :3


	3. Chapter 3: Friendsary

A/N: Hiya! I'm back with another chap! I personally love this for some major reasons so I hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chaps and my other fic 'I Won't Dance' :D

Disclaimer: I've wished on a shooting star that I could own Step Up. Unfortunately, I still don't.

Chapter 3: Friendsary

Camille fiddled with the hem of her jacket, biting her lip. With a confused and surprised gaze, she stared at the guy right in front of her.

"So will you go out with me on the dance?", the guy named Stanley repeated his question that had been ringing in her mind for the last thirty seconds. It had only dawned on her that a guy actually asked her as a date for MSA's prom night, which was only two days away.

"Uhmm..", she trailed off, not sure what to answer. She didn't even want to attend the dance if it wasn't for Moose's week-long persuasion.

Just then, a figure danced -literally danced- at the end of the hallways. Her heart fluttered as he called out her nickname.

"Chameleon!", he called in his usual goofy voice. As he approached, he greeted the pair who at the moment were standing so awkwardly.

"Hey. What's up?", he asked.

"Oh Moose. I was just asking Camille to the dance.", Stanley said. The evidence of surprise was pretty obvious in Moose's face. As much as he knew Stanley was a relatively good guy to Camille, knowing he was in most of her classes, Moose couldn't help but have a strange, sick feeling in his stomach.

Gulping, he asked. "And what did she say?"

"Well, she hasn't-"

"I said yes.", Camille blurted out. Moose carefully eyed her, watching the serious expression on her face.

"Really? Well, thanks Camille. I'll see you in the dance?", Stanley said, smiling brightly. Camille returned a small smile and just nodded, and to Moose's surprise, Stanley gave her a kiss on her cheek. He saw Camille stiffen on the contact, and the sick feeling on his stomach worsened. Stanley finally left, and Moose clenched his jaw.

"Okay...What was that?", Moose asked, suddenly feeling overprotective of his bestfriend. Camille shrugged.

"It's nothing, Moose. Forget about that.", she said as she walked away. She knew he was going to ask what her reason was, and that was something she did not want to discuss with Moose.

"Forget about that?", Moose said as he hurried to catch up with her. "Cam, seriously. You just said yes to a date."

Camille stopped walking as she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes, and looked at Moose. He stared back at her.

She couldn't help but notice the gentleness in his chocolate brown eyes. It had been happening a lot lately to her. Everytime she was with Moose, she noticed things that she never ever noticed. Like the way his hair was curled into perfection, how it bounced in place when he danced, how soft his hand felt when in touched hers, how it felt so right, oh, and don't let her get started on the numerous butterflies invading her stomach everytime he held her hand or pulled her into a hug.

She felt so ridiculous for all the weird feminine thoughts emerging from her head. And for the record, he was Moose. Her bestfriend in the whole wide world, for Peter Pan's sake! She shouldn't feel things like that. She could never ever fall for her bestfriend.

Whoa, whoa, whoa..., she thought. Backtrack it, Camille. Why were you even thinking about falling for Moose?

As Moose into Camille's serious, hazel eyes, he felt a weird sensation that told him something was wrong, or at least something needs some fixing and Camille was thinking of a way to fix it. It scared him. He's seen Camille turn serious every once in a while, but the fact that he felt he was involved with the problem made him uncomfortable.

"Cammie, is there something wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Moose.", Camille said softly.

"Then why did you-"

"Moose, what's wrong with it?", she said, a small hint of annoyance in her tone. "Moose, it's just a dance."

"But-"

"Look, why do you care?", she cut him off in an icy tone. Moose was taken aback. He did not expect that question to come from Camille.

Of course he cared. They're bestfriends. What was she thinking? It was stupid.

Camille bit her lip. She didn't mean to be cold to him. She cursed herself mentally. Just because she wanted to forget her feelings about him didn't mean she had to be a jerk.

"I'm sorry.", she said softly.

"I understand, Cam, really.", Moose softly muttered.

Silence filled their ears for a couple of seconds, until Camille broke the defeaning silence.

"Moose, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..". Camille felt horribly guilty. Honestly she didn't even want to go on a date, but seeing Moose's goofy face that made her heart flutter everytime, she knew she had to find a way to make it stop. Especially on prom night. Or else she'd do something stupid.

Well, she did, now, anyway.

"Moose.."

"Cam, it's okay..really", he said. "I'm just being overprotective. I'm sorry. It's stupid.", he shrugged, looking down. Camille felt the drop in the atmosphere. "I'll see you later, Cam...I'm gonna be late for class..", he muttered. "Oh, and uhmm... Happy friendsary", he said and left.

Camille froze as Moose left. She felt terrible. That moment, she knew she lost him.

Stupid Camille. You should've never let you feelings take over.  
"Happy friendsary, Moose. I never forgot. I'm sorry.", she whispered to herself, watching Moose's form disappear from her view.

A/N: Okay. I'm terribly terribly sorry because I'm a very terrible person to let Moose and Camille be like that. But I promise *pinky swear* I would make things better in the next chapter. Like SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY BETTER with fluff and stuff. Please don't hate me.

Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go cry myself a river.  
-Sof :3


	4. Chapter 4: Is It Too Late?

A/N: Okay. So here's Chapter 4! I hope this makes up for what I did on the last one. I'm really really excited about this, so without further ado! Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Is it too late?

Camille stared at her phone, her thumb resting on the send button. It was prom night, and she hadn't talked to Moose ever since their last encounter on their friendsary. Camille was so bothered. She hated herself. How could she waste two years of friendship? If only she could make things right again. If only she hadn't gained her stupid feelings for her bestfriend. She wouldn't have been that impulsive.

She sighed heavily as she tossed her phone back on her bed.

Camille was ready to go to the dance. She was in a blue dress that stopped just before her knees. It had ruffles on the front and a black lace on her waist. Her hair, which was in a loose bun, and her make up was lightly done by Nora who had just went home with Tyler for a small vacation the same day Camille had her argument with Moose.

"Camille?", Nora's sweet voice interrupted her deep thoughts about Moose. "You okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Are you nervous?", Nora asked.

"No. It's just a date.", Camille said. Nora couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Really? Because from what I see, this isn't the normal 'girl-going-to-first-date-and-prom-night' routine."

"Since when did I follow routine?", Camille softly chuckled.

"Are you sure everything's alright?", Nora asked again. Camille felt a sense of worry in her voice, and something told her that telling Nora would make some things a little better. Her mind debated on the decision.

Before she could even conclude an answer, the door bell rang signalling the arrival of Camille's date for that night.

"That must be Stanley. I should really go.", she said. "Thanks for everything Nora."

Moose lied down on his bed with his eyes closed. He felt so exhausted the past few days and he did not know why. All he knew was that there was something, or someone missing.

Camille.

Moose sat up and searched for his phone in his pocket. He should at least text her, he thought. He quickly typed his message just as his mom entered the room

"Moose!"

"Hi, mom"

"You're late for the dance.", his mom said. "Andie called. She was looking for you.". Moose shrugged.

"Tell her I'm not going.", he simply said.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"Exactly that, mom. I'm not going to the dance."

Mrs. Alexander's brows furrowed in confusion. "Didn't you tell me you and Camille have plans for tonight? Aren't you two going on a date?", his mom teased. Moose almost sighed. Ever since he introduced Camille, she has always been like that. His mom was like their ultimate fangirl or something.

"Mom..", he whined. "Cam and I are just friends, and no, we're not going on a date."

"Robert Alexander-"

Moose's phone rang a hiphop ringtone he knew very well was Andie's.

"It's Andie.", Moose muttered. His mom took the hint and went out of his room. Besides, she knew Andie was going to convince him.

"Hi Andie."

"Moose, don't you 'Hi Andie' me!", she yelled, making Moose wince as he felt his eardrums explode.

"Andie. Hey. Chill.", he finally said as he switched the phone to loudspeaker. God, he couldn't get any more of her screams, he thought.

"Fine. I'll chill. How about you tell me why you're not here at the dance?"

"Andie, I'm not attending the dance, just so you know"

"And WHY is that?!"

"Come on, Andie. I'm exhausted.", he said which is half-true.

The other line became silent for a few seconds.

"Look, Moose. Are you really trying to miss the chance to see Camille? In a fancy dress? Or wait a second..", she trailed off. "Or maybe you don't want to see her. Not with that Stanley dude dancing with her."

Moose was so thankful Andie was only talking over the phone, 'cause if she was right there with him, she'd see the defeated expression in his face.

"Oh, come on Moose. YOU NEED TO GO. Seriously. I mean what if something happens..?", Andie said.

"Like what?", he scoffed.

"Like you know... That Stanley dude? Do you even know him?"

"He's in Camille's classes.", he answered.

"Well, yeah... But do you know he's a very manipulative person? He makes girls go gaga over him and he makes sure he gets what he wants."

"Andie, you're exaggerating."

"Okay, okay. Maybe a bit.", Andie admitted, chuckling lightly. "But Moose, I'm just saying. Not just Stanley. Every guy out there could do anything to Camille...especially now that she's in her pretty dress. Can you let that happen?"

"Andie.."

"Moose, I'm serious. You need to go here, now. I don't want you to regret things, and seriously the whole MSA crew is here! Don't be a chicken!"

"Andie...okay fine. I'll think about it."

"Good. Moose. Remember. Camille. Bad guys-"

"Yeah, yeah, Andie. I get it.", he cut her off.

"Fine, Robert Alexander the third. I expect to see you later.", she said and ended the call.

Moose raked his right hand through his curls. What if Andie was right?, he thought.

Nah. Camille would know better. She would never go with a date with guys like Andie described.

But what about the other guys? He let out an exasperated groan. Andie sure got him thinking.

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate, and saw a message.

Camille.

He quickly opened the message and his heart nearly stopped as he read the one-word message.

'Help!', it said.

Camille sat on one of the available chairs in the MSA gymnasium where the dance was held. From the crowd, Stanley emerged holding two drinks: one for him, and one for Camille.

"Hey, you havin' a good time?", Stanley asked.

"Yeah.", she just said, not sure how in the world he even thought she had any fun. She had spent more than an hour just staring at people, and talking to Stanley and his friends. She had no choice. He pulled her everywhere like she was his girlfriend. They didn't even dance.

Before she knew it, Stanley was gone into the sea of people again.

From a distance, Camille heard someone call her name. She immediately smiled as she saw Andie walking towards her.

"Hey."

"Camille, oh, thank God I found you!", Andie exclaimed. "Have you, by any chance, seen Chase around?"

"Uhmm..yeah, I think I saw him over the stage a while ago.", Camille answered.

"Oh..really? Uh-okay. Wait, can I borrow your phone?", Andie asked. "I think I left my phone somewhere. I just really need to text Chase."

"Yeah, sure.", Camille said as she fidgeted with the contents of her small purse. "Here."

Andie immediately took her phone and typed.

"Uhmm, Andie?", Camille started. "Have you... Have you seen Moose around?", she asked. She couldn't just stop thinking of Moose.

"Oh, Moose? I don't know. He told me he wasn't attending.", Andie said.

"Oh." was the only thing she could say. She bit her lip and looked down on her feet.

"Here.", Andie said as she handed Camille's phone back to her. "Don't worry. I talked to him. I'm pretty sure he'll show up.", she said. "Oh, and thanks. You look pretty, by the way.", Andie said and finally left.

As if on cue, Stanley arrived.

"Camille.. You wanna dance?"

Moose paced in his room.

Okay. Now, he was really going to the dance. He wore his suit but didn't even bother to fix himself. All he needed was to see Camille at that moment. He ran out his room.

"Moose, I thought-", his mom said, though she expected it.

"I need to see Camille.", he just said, and ran to the school as if his life depended on it.

Camille breathed heavily as she danced, finally. She finally had some real fun, at last.

"Camille..I'm going to show something to you.", Stanley whispered on her ear. "Come on.", he said as he pulled her away from the crowd.

As Moose arrived at the venue, he quickly jogged inside, scanning the crowd for Camille. That was when he spotted Kido.

"Kido!"

"Moose!", she exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Have you seen Camille?", he asked, still catching his breath from his run.

"Oh, I don't know where she is right now, Moose. I think Andie does."

"Okay.. So where's Andie?"

"I think Andie's in one of the studios, trying to get some tracks the crew could dance to."

"Great. Thanks Kido! I'll see you later!", Moose yelled as he went on his way to find Andie.

Stanley pulled Camille to the school building. It was so quiet and dark and there was no one in there since everyone wa having fun in the gym. As they walked down the corridors of MSA, Camille grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Stanley, where are we going?"

"Ssshh.. Just follow me."

Instead of asking him where they're going, Camille just focused on where they were. She was still in MSA. Of course, she wouldn't get lost.

As Stanley pulled her to another hallway she knew very well since it was on the way to the studio the MSA crew always rehearsed, Camille grew impatient.

"Stanley, seriously, where are we going?"

"We're almost there. Just-"

"No! Stanley!", she exclaimed as she pulled her hand away from his. "Tell me first."

Stanley smirked and took a step towards her. "Relax. We're just, you know.. Having a little alone time together.", he said, his voice echoing grimly on the hallway.

Camille felt a shiver on her spine as her heart rate sped up.

"Don't even think about it..", Camille muttered.

"Why? What would you do?"

Stanley pushed and pinned Camille on the wall. Camille screamed. Before she knew it, his lips were on her and his hands were all over her.

"Stop it! Help!", she screamed as she pushed him off her. She quickly ran but tripped on the heels she was wearing.

"You're not going anywhere, Cam..", she heard Stanley say. Tears formed in her eyes as she heard the nickname only Moose could call her.

She screamed again as she felt Stanley's hands grip her wrist and pull her with so much force.

"Let me go!", she yelled, kicking him, yet failing as he launched himself on top of her.

"Help! Stop it! Let me go! Help!"

"No one's going to hear-"

"Get off her!"

Stanley looked back and was met by a punch in his face.

Camille was stunned at what happened.

"M-Moose..", she murmured at the sight of her bestfriend. She saw Stanley getting control again after the punch he gave him.

"You son of a-", Stanley yelled standing up and punching Moose straight in the face. Moose fell down the floor but immediately got up. He was never going to let that guy go after what he did to Camille. He threw another punch at Stanley.

Camille immediately stood up and ran in between them trying to stop them. "Stop it!", she yelled. "Moose!". She noticed Moose was being beaten up so badly. "Stanley! Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"Moose!", she screamed as she saw Moose still trying to fight back. "Stop it! Help!"

Shuffling footsteps were heard and Camille quickly recognized the voices yelling their names.

"Camille?!"

"Moose!"

"Help!", Camille yelled. She was already crying. She clearly couldn't stop the two from killing each other, or at the moment, stop Stanley from killing her bestfriend.

The lights glowed brightly as the switch was flipped on.

"Guys! Guys! Enough!", Chase yelled as he ran to take Camille's place. "Stop it!". Chase pushed Stanley away as Andie pulled Moose to her side.

"Moose! Moose, enough! Damn it!", she yelled.

"I can't! That moron-"

"Moose!", Camille yelled placing her hands around his waist in a tight embrace. "Please!"

"Let me go!", Stanley yelled, even attempting to punch Chase. There was screaming everywhere. Thankfully, the security guards finally arrived.

"Moose, Camille, are you guys okay?", Andie muttered at a physically harassed Moose, and emotionally harassed Camille. Camille slightly nodded while Moose winced in pain.

"You two go to the clinic. We'll take care of this.", Chase said.

Moose and Camille walked to the clinic in silence. Camille supported Moose in walking upright but neither said a word until they arrived at the clinic. They were by themselves since there was no nurse at that late at night.

Moose held an ice pack to his face as he tried to clean his wounds.

"Let me do that.", Camille said as she looked at Moose's face. He gave her the cottonball and she started cleaning the small wound on the side of his lips. He winced at the contact.

"You're an idiot.", she muttered softly. "You shouldn't have done that."

"And what? I can't let him do that to you!", he tried to yell but failed because Camille was busy cleaning his wound.

"Don't talk. You're making our lives harder.", she said. "I could've just handled it myself-"

"Camille. Are you serious? When I saw you like that- Cam, seriously, you were helpless. I can't-"

"I don't care, Moose.", she said sternly. "You still shouldn't have done that. Look at you!", she said as she took the icepack from his hand. He winced more as she gently placed it on top of his bruises. "You're not even fit for fights, Moose."

"Camille, I don't care if I'm fit or-"

"Don't talk.", she said as she drew a short breath. "Moose, promise you'll never ever do this again."

"Cam.."

"Moose, please..", she gulped, trying her best not to cry, yet Moose witnessed a single tear roll down her cheek. Soon, another tear followed, and another, and another, until she couldn't stop.

"Camille...sshhh..", Moose said as he quickly engulfed her in his arms.

"Moose, promise me... Please.", she pleaded. "I can't-" her voice broke as she started sobbing "I can't see y-you l-like..like tthis.. M-Moose.."

"Cammie...okay, I promise..ssshh..It's okay. I'm fine.."

"Moose, I'm so so sorry.."

"Cam.. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault, okay?"

"M-Moose.."

For a few more minutes, Moose held Camille's small frame in his arms, whispering at her as she rested her head on his chest, eyes closed. He was in pain, but nothing could ever be better than where he was at that moment. He had his bestfriend back. It's all that mattered.

"Cam..", he whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Is it too late for a dance?", he whispered. Camille chuckled slightly as she realized how they were. It was prom night. And they were two juniors dressed in fancy prom attire stuck in a clinic. Her hair was now in loose wild curls from the loose bun it previously was, and her make-up was probably ruined with all the crying. On the other hand, Moose was bruised and beaten up, yet he still thought of dancing. Oh God, I love him, she thought. They were a mess, but it was perfect, at least to her.

She pulled away from his embrace and smiled.

"I guess not.", she said, standing up and helping Moose.

"Can you..?", Camille said, worried about him.

"Of course I can, Chameleon. No one can stop the Moose from dancing!", he said, his arms spread wide out. Camille laughed.

"Okay, okay, Moose.", she laughed even more but eventually stopped as Moose stared into her eyes.

"M'lady...can I have this dance?", he said offering his hand, mimicking a curtsy.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Alexander.", she said and smiled as Moose pulled her close  
and started to waltz slowly with the soft melody he started humming.

Right then and there, Camille knew she was really falling for Moose. But, she didn't care anymore. As long as they were together, the best of friends, and still have their perfect little moments like that, it was all okay with her. After all, she was in love. She had to deal with it.

"And when I hold you in my arms...I won't dance..", Moose sang softly as Camille closed her eyes, letting the memory of that moment sink in, and never be forgotten.

A/N: Aaaaanddd...OMG! Aww Chapter 4's over! I hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing this :D Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5: The News

A/N: Hi everyone! Whew... It's been weeks since I updated. Really sorry about the long wait.. School has been quite hard on me, BUT of course my imagination and inner fangirl has given me time to write Moosille fics at the back of my notebook *wink wink*. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep the support coming, you lovely people =)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Step Up. Or not yet. *wink wink*

Chapter 5: The News

Meet me at the park. I have something to tell you!  
-Cam :)

The moment Moose read the message, he immediately went straight to the park. It was a dull, and boring Sunday afternoon and he was so bored that day and he was so thankful Camille had thought of getting him away from it.

He sat on a park bench, taking in the familiar scenario of the park. He and Camille had spent so much of their free time in that place, having a picnic, or maybe some occasional dancing, or ditching MSA crew rehearsals for some ice cream. To him, the park was basically a witness to their friendship, next to MSA, of course.

He stood up as he saw a balloon vendor passing by. He should get Camille one of those, he thought but immediately shrugged it away reminding himself that they were not kids anymore. It's almost four years since they met back in freshman year, and the fact that he was old enough to go to college, and to prepare for the scary little thing called 'the future' was daunting to him. Especially now that he promised his dad to stop dancing and focus on his studies.

"Moose!", he heard Camille yell from a distance. He immediately looked back and saw Camille rushing to him.

"Cami- oof!", he said as she jumped on him making him land hard on the grass. Camille erupted in laughter as they both lay down on the bermuda.

"Ouch..Camille...Really?", he said, his arms around her holding her from the fall. "Oh god, Cam..you're heavy". She bursted more in uncontrollable laughter as she rolled to his side.

"Sorry..", she giggled. "Sugar rush...I think. Tyler just got home and he forced me to eat these chocolates he got for me."

"I should really go tell Tyler to stop letting you eat those things. He doesn't know how life threatening it becomes!", he remarked. Camille laughed even more and it made him wonder what caused his bestfriend to be unexceptionally happy, aside from chocolate.

"Sorry again..", she chuckled.

"Nah. It's okay. Just don't bruise this sexy body again, okay?", he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Right..of course..", she grinned.

"You agree that I'm sexy, Cammie?", he teased. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god! You totally agree that I'm sexy, don't you?", he said. "Man, I should've known even you couldn't resist my hotness."

"Shut up!", she said, playfully hitting his chest. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, and now you're trying to touch my chest. Really, Chameleon? You should've just told me!", Moose teased, looking at her. Camille felt her cheeks heat up.

"See? You're blushing already! I knew it!"

"Shut up Moose!", she said. "That's not blushing, you idiot, and no. You're not sexy."

"Awww, come on.. That hurts a lot, Cammie.. Really.", he said, his hand clutched on his chest, feigning hurt. "Ouch, Cam. It hurts."

Camille chuckled, and rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Don't worry. You're ego will get over it, Moose.", she said, grinning before she sat up.

"So, what is it that you wanna tell me, Cam?", Moose said as he also sat up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, remember..", she trailed off. "On second thought, I'll just tell you later after we get some ice cream.", she said, pointing to the ice cream truck that had just arrived.

"What? Wait, Cam.. Can't you just-"

"Tell you now? Later, Moose. It's a surprise.", she said as he pulled Moose to the ice cream truck.

"One vanilla and one chocolate please..", she said. She quickly took out her purse.

"Wait, you're paying?", Moose asked. Camille just nodded.

"Okay, okay..Now, I'm really wondering.", he said. Before she could even hand the vendor her money, Moose immediately took her arm.

"Hey, I'll pay.", he said getting his money. "Here.", he muttered as he handed it to the vendor.

"Moose, that was supposed to be my treat!", she exclaimed.

"Well, it's my treat now.", he said getting their ice creams, giving her the vanilla one.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Didn't take you for a gentleman.", she remarked. Yet, she knew what he did was very Moose-like, and yes, he's a real gentleman.

"Shall we, m'lady?", he said offering his left arm, emphasizing the fact even more. Camille smiled and hooked her right arm with his. They strolled back to one of the benches in the park.

"So what is it?", Moose said as he licked his ice cream.

"Hmmm?", Camille barely said as she consumed her cone. Moose shrugged.

"What were you going to tell me? Gosh, Cam...you're really getting high on sugar today, aren't you?"

"Well, we do deserve to get high today, you know...oh..", she trailed off and quickly continued. "Right...you still don't know"

"Not unless you tell me this so important happening that I'm not aware of.", he remarked.

"Okay.", she said. "But you better finish that off, first.", she said pointing to his ice cream. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret like spill that to yourself or something."

They both ate in silence, but Moose's mind was so occupied with his thoughts. He was dying to know what Camille wanted to tell him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Moose broke out of his trance as he heard her voice.

"I'm just thinking what is it that you want to tell me.", he said.

"Well..", she trailed off and Moose hoped she wasn't going to leave it hanging there again.

"I received this news..", she continued. "..in my email, just this morning and..",

"And?", he said, urging her to continue.

"It's from NYU.", she said. Moose's eyes widened along with Camille's smile.

"No. Way.", he muttered.

"Yes way!", she exclaimed. "We're going to NYU!"

"We?"

"Yes. We.", she said. "The list of the qualifiers is already online. You were there!"

"Are you serious?!", he exclaimed and Camille nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my God.. I can't believe this!", he exclaimed and he hugged her tightly.

"I know!", she answered. Moose pulled back and stood up with his hands high up in the air.

"We just got into NYU! Oh yeah!", he yelled, and started dancing, pulling Camille with him in a silly dance. She laughed so much, and Moose was so happy. At least for now, his worries about the future would be lessened. Dancing or not, at least he'd have his best friend to keep him sane.

"I can't wait.. I can't wait to tell everyone!", Moose said. "Mom's going to be so happy, and dad..", he trailed off, and Camille noticed the sudden drop in his mood.

"I know. I know it's going to be hard.", she said softly. "But, we're not entirely going to stop.. Just not do what we usually do here in MSA.", she said. Even she was going through that but not as hard as he was. Unlike Moose, she had always been the realist ever since, and so she was more focused on the future.

Moose nodded. "I know.", he said. "At least, you're there. I can't imagine not being able to dance and not being with you at the same time. I'd probably end up in a mental institution.", he joked, making the atmosphere lighter. Camille laughed softly at his words and deep inside she felt a warmth in her heart. Moose was glad she was there. Thank God, she thought.

"That would be terrible.", she remarked.

"Hey!", he said, thinking she was being sarcastic.

"No. Really.", she said, laughing. "I couldn't imagine that either."

"Aww, that's so sweet Cam.", he said. "You're amazing."

"There's a reason I'm your bestfriend.", she answered, hoping and praying she wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you are."

A/N: Chapter 5 is over.. Yay! I know not much happened, but I just wanted some light-hearted, friendship Moosille fluff after what happened in the last chapter. Sorry, I think this is kind of a filler chapter (I mean, really.. I've been writing a lot of fics and this is the last one I wrote because I'm out of ideas).

Rate it even if you hate it =)

-Sof :3


	6. Chapter 6: So Close

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Hope ya enjoy! The song is 'So Close' by Jon Mclaughlin

Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up or the song!

Chapter 6: So Close

"One, two, three.."

Camille mumbled to herself, eyes closed.

"..four, five, six.."

Her foot tapped to the slow rhythm of her voice.

"..seven, eight, nine.."

She fiddled with her fingers, counting, trying to ease the anxiety building up in her.

"..ten."

She inhaled a deep breath.

"Camille!", Moose exclaimed, looking at Camille, who didn't seem to notice him arrive backstage a few minutes ago at all.

"Oh!", she exclaimed, slightly jumping from her seat. She looked up and shot her bestfriend, who was hysterically laughing, a look of annoyance.

"It's not funny.", she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, it really was. You should've seen the look on your face!", he said in between laughs as he sat down beside her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really huh? We'll see about that.", she said as she started attacking his sides, making him gasp in laughter.

"Camille!", he exclaimed. "Cammie stop! I beg you! Please!"

"Oh, you beg?", she retorted. "Sorry. Not gonna work."

"Camille! Chameleon, oh my god! Stop!", he muttered as he writhed in agony and tried to push her off him.

"Apologize first.", Camille said.

"What?!", he said in disbelief.

"I said apologize first after what you did!", she chuckled as she tickled him more.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!", he yelled.

"Really?", she asked, not stopping.

"Really, really!", he gasped. Camille smiled and stopped, and Moose held his side as he breathed heavily.

"Oh, man. That's gonna leave a mark, right there. Ouch.", he said. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bruise my sexy body, Chameleon?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you you're not sexy?", she retorted.

"How many times do you have to hurt my feelings Camille?", he said.

"I'm not hurting your feelings, Moose. Just your ego.", she said playfully.

"Ouch. You're so mean, Cammie.", he muttered. "Good thing I'm a very kind and understanding bestfriend."

"Yeah, right..", she chuckled. "Last time I checked, you had me signed up for this senior showcase."

It was the day of the annual MSA senior showcase. The showcase was an annual performance done by the different departments, and as always, the dance department were to present the evolution of dance styles in MSA.

This years' classic and contemporary ballet routine was assigned to Moose and Camille. It was not they expected since they thought of performing with the MSA Crew, but Moose had already signed up the two of them and could do nothing about Blake's decisions. They worked out the routine just fine but of course, Camille wasn't the most confident type and now that the start of the show is just a few minutes away, she was having anxiety and panic attacks.

"Aww, come on. Don't be so nervous.", Moose said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Once this is over, we'll be graduating. We'll be going to college. NYU. It'll be fun! We'll be fine, Camille.", he said, trying to cheer her up.

"I can't help it. I mean, seriously. Tyler and Nora took a break from their tour just to watch us. What if I mess up? What if I do something stupid, or horrible, or what if I fall off the stage or something-"

"Camille, chill.", he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just enjoy the moment. We've been rehearsing for weeks. Nothing could go wrong. You're an awesome dancer, and you've got an equally awesome partner. And so what if you fall off the stage? A lot of celebrities do that all the time.", he said, making her laugh.

"Oh, there you go.", he said, smiling at the fact that she laughed. "Don't worry. I got you. And if you fall, I'll catch you.", he said and added, "Unless we both fall. That'd be terrible. But who cares? At least we're together."

Camille smiled at the sincerity of his words. "Thanks Moose. You're the best."

"I know! What did I tell you?", he remarked and smiled. "Anything for you Chameleon."

"Robert Alexander III and Camille Gage.", the stage director said looking at her clipboard. "You're up next."

"Ready?", Moose asked, offering his hand.

"Ready.", she confirmed, taking his hand as they both stood up. Moose smiled and squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"We'll do great. I'm sure of it.", he said. "And you look pretty in a dress, I must say m'lady."

Camille was surprised to get the compliment. She didn't even expect that since she picked her dress at random.

"Thanks.", she managed to say, trying her hardest not to blush.

"It's okay to blush, you know.", Moose teased. "All the girls do that when I say things like that to them."

"You're so full of yourself!", she exclamed, hitting him playfully.

"Ow, don't injure your partner, or you'll dance alone.", he said and grinned. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Robert Alexander the Third and Camille Gage. You're up next.", the stage director announced. "Moose get to the west entrance."

"See you on stage.", Moose said.

"Good luck to us."

As Moose left, Camille stood there smiling to herself. The night had been so good, so far. She just hoped it would stay that way. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her outfit. She was wearing a simple strapless white dress that draped and flowed smoothly from her waist to her knees. Her hair was in a bun with a few loose curls framing her face.

She sighed, slightly tapping her foot, the sound of her ballet flats in sync with the slow counting she was doing in her mind.

As she made her way to the east entrance of the stage, Blake stepped out on stage.

"Students, fellow faculty members, administrators and guests, I, Blake Collins, welcome you to the MSA Annual Senior Showcase.", he said, earning applause from the audience.

"Tonight, I suggest that we view things differently; allow me to call this event a celebration instead of a presentation. A celebration done in honor of one of the most revered form of art: Performing Arts.", he started. "Over the past years, this same event featured great and world-class talents, Tyler Gage and Nora Clark, to name some.", he said, acknowledging their presence. "I am positive this year we would unveil a few more."

This is it, Camille thought.

"I wouldn't want to stand between you and our seniors who are now ready to put on as show and impress us all with their unexceptional talents. So, I now officially start this celebration. Ladies and gentlemen, the Annual MSA Senior Showcase."

The lights went dim as Blake went backstage. A soft melody started and two spotlights lit up from the two sides of the stage.

Camille slowly stepped into the spotlight looking at Moose who did the same on the other side of the stage. Soon enough, Camille erased all her fears and closed her eyes, starting a solo routine.

'You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on for only two.  
So close, together.  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive.'

Camille slowly twirled and extended her leg in the air. She strode across the floor, her hands doing graceful gestures. She twirled once again and as she reached centerstage, she was immediately met by Moose's arms.

'A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew.'

Camille looked up and was met immediately met by Moose's eyes. He took her hand and twirled her once again, holding her close.

'So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
to hold you so close.'

Camille liked that. Being close to Moose. She never went home after their rehearsals without fluttering butterflies. But of course she knew the chemistry and love she was feeling was all part of an act. It was all part of the show.

'So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close...'

Moose and Camille preceded to a slow waltz. He took control of her as she was so into the moment. They never broke their eye contact. As the chorus approached the ending, Moose immediately twirled her and pulled her down on a dip, looking straight into her eyes. He pulled her up into his arms again, not breaking the gaze. The butterflies in Camille's stomach worsened as they were scarily close, their noses almost touching.

As the song approached the musical interlude, Moose softly smiled at her and she smiled back. On cue with the music, Camille stepped along with him to the rhythm, waltzing across the stage. He twirled her again and again and held her by the waist as he lifted her off the ground. The audience applauded and cheered watching the magic on stage. Moose pulled her close again and Camille hooked her right arm on his neck. His arms made its way to her waist and she was soon in the air again, both of them twirling around.

'Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?'

The joy of the moment stopped as the music softened again and Moose put her down. She slowly broke away from his arms and walked away. It was all part of the act again, but to Camille there was something more than that. She hated how the song was so accurate on her feelings.

'We're so close to reaching  
that famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...'

As the music came back for its climax, Camille looked back at Moose. She immediately ran back and launched herself to him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly and Camille almost exploded with too much emotion. They, again, waltzed, their eyes never leaving each others.

'So close..'

The music softly came into the end, and they both stopped in their places. His right hand found hers and intertwined with one another.

'So close..'

His right hand caressed her cheek and her eyes met his again. His forehead rested on hers, their noses finally touching.

Camille hated her feelings, knowing this was still all part of the show. Being that close to him would never happen again, she thought.

With all the emotion -her real emotion- she closed her eyes and took a step back, slowly freeing herself from his hold.

'And still so far..'

Camille walked off and the music finally came to an end as the spotlights died.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Just had to end there since I'm running out of ideas.. Really sorry about that.. Anyway, the next chapter (I guess) we'll be at NYU (or close to that). I was watching Enchanted and I fell in love with this song hahaha R & R!

-Sof :3


End file.
